


Through the eyes of someone else

by IrisAntunes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Season 3 Finale, Serie finale AU, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: 4 times that someone sees Seth and Kate indirectly and once they are officially together.Or, Seth and Kate in someone else's vision.





	Through the eyes of someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I do not speak English, so this can have lots of mistakes. Sorry about that.
> 
> Well, this is my first fanfiction in the FDTD universe, so there's a big chance you guys do not like it. In that case, I hope my fanfictions improve.
> 
> Oh, and I just wrote this because I desperately needed something from SethandKate, and people do not write anymore!
> 
> So it's basically a poor version of something I wanted to read.
> 
> You are going to note a lot of things that wasn`t in the series finale, thats why there are the AU in the tags. 
> 
> Hope you like.

 

**Burt**

Burt knows what he is going to ask before he does.

 

He isn't even surprise when he does.

 

_Fuck that! How do we get her back? How do get it out of her?_

 

He also knows what the answer is gonna be. Burt knows exactly the moment that Seth process and understands the words coming out of his mouth.      

 

 _You don`t. Kate`s gone_.

 

Burt knows, Oh he knows exactly what Seth Gecko is thinking. And even when he tries so hard to hide, you already saw the pain in his eyes, the tears not spilled.

 

And you knows that those are never going to be spilled.

 

Because he is Seth gecko, and you may not know him so well, but you know him enough to understand that crying isn't something that he is ok with.

 

So you pretend you didn’t see.

 

You also pretend that he wouldn`t sent everything to hell if he had the chance. You pretend that he wouldn't make the chose.

 

You pretend because you know what fight he would choose, and you know that he would lose .

 

 And the world would be very fucked if Seth Gecko Died.

 

And you pretend that don`t care. Because you have one job here, just one.

 

And isn't to choose a girl before a thousand.

 

_I`m sorry Seth. But your girl`s dead and we have something else to worried._

 

You pretend you didn`t see when his face close. When he burry the emotions.

_She`s not my girl._

 

Of course you also pretend that the pain in his voice isn't real.

 

**Ximena**

Ximena didn't knew Seth Gecko. I mean, she knows who he was, but she didn't actually knew him.

 

She don't think anyone does.

 

Seth Gecko is a thief, a bastard, and a stupid son of a bitch.

 

He is food.

 

Yet, she can`t denial the fact that the man is Hot. Really Hot.

 

I mean, she`s not interest, honestly there is arealdy a lot of troubles in her life, the last thing that she can possible want is to put a Gecko in to the list, but _that_ ,she can`t denial.    

 

The man is sexy as hell, and if the stories that she heard about him are true, he would be some really good fuck. But again, not interested.

 

So, when the man himself shows up in to Venganza quarter and start to talk like if he own the place, she understand what people says about he being a bastard.

 

I mean, is the last Lord remain, for god`s sake. He should show some respect.  

 

But again, Ximena don`t think he cares.

 

 

He ignores pretty much everything that Richie, Venganza and herself says, because he only want to know how to save the girl that Amaru have.

 

She kinds of want to know how she is.  I mean, it must be a hell of a woman to make Seth Gecko looks so _gone_ after hear that there is no way of saving her.

 

It`s quite a surprise quando she finds a picture of her in his telephone and she realize that she really is just a girl. 

She wonders if that's what stopped him from doing what everyone already knows he wanted.

 

**Freddie**

 

Freddie hates Seth. He hates him because he is a criminal, because his life is fucked and big part of this is Seth fault, because of his brother the snake, and most of all he hates him because of Kate.

 

He hates Seth.

 

 

Because that`s not how Kate Fuller was supposed to live. Because she was a good girl, a good family girl. She used to go to church, and she had a family. A real family, a father and a brother and don’t matter how fuck her family was, it was her family.

 

And then Seth Gecko came, and fuckep up her life.

 

He came, and he takes her, and now she is a dead girl with a hells queen inside of her.

 

Freddie hates Seth.

 

And yet, he can`t stop himself of being thankful to Seth.

 

Because he’s a criminal, and he fucked his life, and his brother is a snake but him is still fighting for Kate.

 

She`s dead, and there`s a bitch queen inside of her, but Seth is still there.

 

He`s there.

 

You shouldn't even be here, but is a fight, and your family is safe now. And Kate is your friend.

 

Everyone is dying or running, and all the peoples said that there was no way of saving her, but Seth still put his blood in his vein.

 

And he still waited.

 

She saves the damn world. And he is there.

 

 

 

And he stays there, in the middle of the dust, his gun in his pants.

 

Waiting.

 

 

He`s a criminal, he fucked up his life, and his brother is a snake, but is Kate.

 

Is Kate, and she`s running.

 

So, so fast that Freddie not even realize what`s happening. 

 

And when she hugs Seth, and he saw that look on his face, that`s when he knows, oh he knows that Seth love her. And he thinks she love him too.    

 

It`s Kate.

 

She`s not the church girl anymore, she carries a sword and she only have a brother now, but she is still Kate.

 

She`s still Kate, and he is still Seth Fucking Gecko. But when he holds her tight in his arms, and she cross her fingers in to his head and breathe his name heavy, you don`t care anymore that he`s so fucked as someone can be.

 

Because Kate`s want him. And today what Kate wants, Kate can have.

 

 

Freddie hates Seth.

 

But today, he think he don't hate him so much anymore.

 

 

**Scott**

 

Scott says to himself that is just a terrible dream.

 

His sister, his Kate, is definitely not hugging Seth. Desperately.

 

Seth. Seth Gecko.

 

But then he closes his eyes, and when he opened they are still together. Seth`s hands are in her back, and her neck is comfortably tucked into his shoulders, and she`s saying something that you can`t understand. 

 

You`re not so sure you want to know what is.

 

No one is saying anything. Everyone is just looking.

 

And then Kate is laughing.   

 

Kate is laughing, and you are crying. Your sword is in the ground and you`re running to her.

 

She receives your hug with a smile in your face.

 

You don`t think you ever saw a most beautiful one.   

 

But then she is leaving you, and her hands are in Seth again.

 

And god, you never hated him so much.

 

 

_Whats with that face kid?_

 

He says, and you want to remind him that she is just a kid too. Except that she`s not. She`s not a kid anymore, and she`s not the girl who died trying to safe you.

 

_She`s my sister._

 

You say, because that`s more than enough to make your point. She`s my sister and you are holding her hand when i should be the person who protects her, and you are not good enough for her. 

 

_She`s my sister._

 

And then he is looking at you. He is looking at you with furrowed brows and god you just want to kill yourself because that`s not how you planned to meet Kate`s boyfriends and you can`t even scare him because he`s Seth Fucking Gecko and nothing can scare him.

 

But then, Richard answer with a stupid '' _duhh''_ face.

 

_Yeah dumbass we know. She`s my sister too._

 

Kate look at Richard a soft smile on her face, you see the movement when Seth press her fingers, and that`s when you know. She may don't have a father anymore, but she has two brothers now.

 

You ask her to come anyway. Even that you know what the answer will be.

 

_I love you. But everything has changed._

 

Yeah, you agree.

 

It did.

_I love you._

Scott says before he goes.

 

He`s almost disappearing when he look back.

 

Seth is opening the car door to Kate, a stupid smile on his face, and god you don`t even know that that man could smile, and Kate is looking at him so lovingly that when Richard says something about stay out of home for the rest of the week for his ears safety they don`t even listen.

_Take care of her, or i will come for you._

 

When he hears about Los Tres Geckos, three months after he left them, he knows they did. 

 

**Richard**

 

When Richie met Kate, he didn`t thought she would become part of his life.

 

Part of his Family.

 

But here she is now.

 

The long red hair in a sloppy bun, dress in one of Seth`s shirts, right after stealing a bank, a piece of cotton in her hands. And god she never seemed so much as family as now.

_Seth? You okay?_

 

Raising her head, Kate looked at him.

 

_He`s fine. Just his stupidy and his total inability to think before shoot_

 

 

She replied before pressing the cotton hard on what he realized was a cut on Seth's face. He complained with a grunt of her name.

_Sorry honey. If you can`t deals with a little alcohol, then maybe you shouldn't go attacking everything that moves._

 

 

With a very disgusted look, Richie raised his eyebrows to Scott, who seemed to think that an ugly argument was coming up.

 

 

_You may want to get out of the house today Bruce lee, trust me, they can get savage._

 

 

Amused at Scott's totally haunting stare, Richard turned back to the door.

 

He preferred to ignore the cotton that flew to his back.

 

He needed to find a very far away bar.

 

As distant as possible.

Somewhere from where he couldn't return so soon.

 

The last time, he was caught by surprise, that was no way in hell that`s happening again.

He was almost on the street when he heard the first moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment♥


End file.
